Keys to Destruction
Keys to Destruction is the twelfth episode of Spider Riders. It first aired in Canada on July 09, 2006 on Teletoon. Content Summary Grasshop accidentally reveals Lord Mantid's plans to acquire the Oracle Keys and the Spider Riders must rush to the Oracle's shrine to recover the key before Buguese does. Plot Following up on Grasshop's tip, Hunter and the Spider Riders journey to the location of Oracle's shrine. But when they arrive, they are greeted by Beerain and her Buzzrays. Igneous and Prince Lumen send the others on ahead to find the passage to the shrine while they themselves remain to fight. Hunter, Corona and Magma enter the temple and look for Buguese. Magma finds a passage, but the way is blocked by a giant bolder that even Brutus could not crush on this own. So Hunter comes up with an alternate solution. All three spider work together to move the rock out of the way, rather than waste time trying to smash it. With that out of the way, the riders race to catch up with Buguese. They manage to catch up to Buguese just as he was about to make off with the Oracle Key. But before that can do anything other than threaten, Aqune appears ready to oppose them. It is at this time that Aqune reveals that she is a Spider Rider by silently showing them her Manacle and unleashing her own Battle Spider, who is none other than Brutus's younger sister, Portia. Meanwhile Igneous has managed to defeat all of Beerain's Buzzrays, but when they try to interrogate her, they are faced with an even bigger opponent; Beerain's giant bee Invectid. It is now that Lumen takes a stand. While they are able to defeat the large Invectid together, Beerain manages to escape in the skirmish. Back with Hunters group, Hunter explains that it's most likely Aqune's Mask that allows Buguese to control the rider and spider. Magma and Brutus then take it upon themselves to free Portia and her rider from there masks. But this is quickly proven to be far more difficult than it sounds. Aqune and Portia acquit themselves well in battle against both Magma and Brutus. She then tries to attack Hunter, but is hit by a glancing blow from one of Corona's arrows. This causes her mask to crack, which Hunter tries to take advantage of to remove the whole mask. But Buguese gets in his way and has Aqune call back her spider before they retreat. Before he leaves however, a large bright ball of energy appears outside the temple. It rushes past Igneous and Lumen as they try to catch up with there fellow riders. It then appears before Hunter and the others. Buguese reveals that it is a Battle Beetle, and that it will kill them all... Trivia In the episode * At one point Mantid envisioned himself about to capture the Oracle keys before King Arachna the I and his spider appeared and stopped him. It is unknown if Mantid's daydream represented things that actually happened in the past, or if it was all Mantid's imagination. Background English dub changes Characters *Hunter Steele *Corona *Igneous *Magma *Prince Lumen of Arachna *Battle Spider Shadow *Battle Spider Venus *Battle Spider Flame *Battle Spider Brutus *Grasshop *Buguese *Aqune *King Arachna (appeared in Mantid's daydream) *First Battle Spider (appeared in Mantid's daydream) Quotes *"Go Igneous! Go get em boy!" "Prince Lumen, are you just going to sit there, and cheer?" "Uh uh." :—'Lumen' cheers for Igneous, while Igneous feels abandoned. *"There's a time to cheer and a time to fight. Guess what time it is."- Lumen boasts after he stops cheering. *"A purple spider?!" "Magma, that's Portia." :— Magma and Brutus finally find Brutus's little sister, and make a startling discovery. *"Uhh Magma, this is not how I pictured the reunion going."- Hunter points out the obvious, while being as tactless as ever. Gallery Opening Episode 09 buguese.jpg Ending Preview Videos Opening Episode Ending Preview Links Category:Episodes